mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Brave
In series *Mr. Jelly/Nervous: Both are trying to be brave *Mr. Worry: Both are interfered *Mr. Happy & Little Miss Sunshine: All 3 of them are yellow, happy and tend to be brave. Out of series *Jr. Pac-Man (Pac-Man/Namco, both are yellow and wear similar hats), *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster series, both are brave and have blue), *Brave Heart Lion (Care Bears, both are brave), *Brum (Namesake series, both are yellow and very brave), *Bob the Gardener (Muzzy, both wear hats and are brave), *Maxwell (Maxwell Saves the Day, both are yellow, wear glasses, and brave), *Freddie (The Railway Series, both are fearless), *Sir Lancelot (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, both are brave), *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up!, both are brave), *Thomas (The Railway Series, both are brave), *Tormund (Neopets, both are yellow and brave), *Sora (Kingdom Hearts, both are brave), *Pikachu (Pokemon, both are yellow, brave and fearless), *Captain (The Railway Series, both are yellow and brave), *Flynn (The Railway Series, both are fearless) *Woody & Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, all three are brave), *Bertram (The Railway Series, both are brave), *Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, both are brave), *Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins/Capcom, both are brave), *Gryffindor students (Harry Potter, all are brave), *Red Butler (Rainbow Brite, both are brave), *Scott Tracy (Thunderbirds, both are brave), *Snooper (Snooper and Blabber, both are brave), *Touché Turtle (Hanna-Barbera, both are brave), *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo, both are brave), *Mowgli (The Jungle Book, both are brave), *Walter (City Trams, both are brave and heroic), *Peter Pan (Disney, both are brave), *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty, both are brave), *Princeton (Avenue Q, both are brave) *Fireman Fred (Letterland, both are brave) *Captain Match (Nellie the Elephant, both are brave and wear yellow), *El Nombre (Namesake series, both are brave), *Franklin the Turtle (Namesake series, both wear red baseball caps. However Mr. Brave's hat is red and blue while Franklin's is fully red), *Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus, both are braver than they think and wear yellow), *Samus Aran (Metroid, both are brave and fearless), *Tito (Oliver and Company, both are brave), *Buddy (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are brave), *Porthos (Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, both are brave), *Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold, both are brave), *Sir Brian, Lady Kiria, Sir Neil, Lady Maidelyn, Sir Martin, Lauren, Sir Danayeld and Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all are fearless brave), *Daishiko Tsukei, Maude M. Bayrile, Keishin Kaminai and Hana Willembs (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 5 are fearless and brave), *Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando, both are brave), *Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman, both are brave), *Simba (The Lion King, both are brave), *Balto (Balto series, both are brave), *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph, both are brave). *Skarloey, Rheneas and Rusty (The Railway Series, all four are brave), *Robin Hood (Namesake series, both are brave and daring) *Aladdin (Namesake series, both are brave), *Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz, both are brave), *Gator (The Railway Series, both are brave), *Red (Pokemon Special, both are brave and wear caps), *Black (Pokemon Special, both are brave), *Chite (Jewelpet, both are brave), *David The Purple Mouse (Sonic Bible, both are fearless and brave), *Oliver (The Railway Series, both are brave), *Merida (Brave, both are brave), *Koki and Aviva (Wild Kratts, all three are brave), *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games, both are brave), *Dyna Might (Lalaloopsy, both are brave). *Tin Soldier (The Brave Tin Soldier, both are fearless). *Naruto Uzumaki ( Naruto, both are brave and fearless), *Captin Salty (Lily's Driftwood Bay, both are brave) *Pit (Kid Icarus, both are brave) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania, both are fearless) *Quarterback (My Little Pony: Big Brother Ponies, both are brave) *Shakalaka (New Slumber Party Puppies, both are brave) *Safety (The Pup-Kateers, both are brave) *Smoky (The Pup-Kateers, both are brave) *Ninja Heart Lamb (Ninja Heart, both are brave) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII, both are brave) *Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Chrom and Corrin, (Fire Emblem, all 8 are fearless) *Arthur Timothy Read (Arthur, both are yellow, wear glasses and are brave) *Starlight The Turtle (SonicLand 2, both are brave) *Blake Myers (Get Blake, both are brave) *Tyler (Supernoobs, both are brave) *Ninjara (ARMS, both are brave) *Misango (ARMS, both are brave) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are brave) *Gordon Quid (Catscratch, both are brave) *Bunga (The Lion Guard, both are brave) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are brave) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are brave sometimes and have yellow) *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are brave) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones, both are brave) *Richter Belmont (Castlevania Dracula X, both are fearless) *Fireman Sam (Namesake series, both wear yellow and are brave) *Betty Cooper (Archie Series, both have yellow and are brave sometimes) *Erdrick (Dragon Quest, both are fearless) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles, both are fearless) *Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 both are fearless) Gallery The Brave Little Toaster.jpg|The Brave Little Toaster Gator.png|Gator Link.png|Link Cloud.png|Cloud Simon Belmont.png|Simon Belmont Pit.png|Pit Marth.png|Marth Roy.png|Roy Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles Richter Belmont.png|Richter Belmont Ike.png|Ike Lancelot.jpg|Sir Lancelot (Monty Python) Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow Bunga.png|Bunga 93ae94a118ec109156c13c71ea3ee459.jpg|Aladdin Screenshot_20190711-141957_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Chrom.png|Chrom Erdrick.PNG|Erdrick Category:Main series